


To Give Another Chance

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ALSO SCREW CANON, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But that is intentional, Don't Judge Me, Fix-It, Gen, Inaccuracies Potentially, My fics have similar themes I’ve noticed, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, This is almost certainly OOC on the shadow prick's part, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billy Hargrove wakes up.Or; The Mind Flayer may have gotten somewhat attached.Now a series!





	To Give Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxgirlontherun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgirlontherun/gifts).

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

Billy Hargrove is surprised.

Because he's pretty sure he was dead, dying? Dead.

And yet he just woke up, on the floor of the mall, and other than a slight ache in his chest he’s fine.

(Not fine he’s not fine he -)

_Enjoy my gift, Billy. _

The voice is familiar he’s heard it in his head plenty of times lately, but different somehow, fainter, weakening.

And _holy fuck_ what did it _do to him?_

He can’t hear it’s voice any longer, can’t...sense it any longer, he can’t ask it that question, but it’s not in him (it’s not is it? Is it?) and he’s nothing but relieved.

Maybe...Max, he’ll find Max, she can help him figure out what’s going on.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR the mind asshole decides to fix what it broke because it kind of slightly likes the dickhead it possessed. 
> 
> I MIGHT have been inspired by Toxicant by SeptSapphire but I’m honestly not sure because I have written fics with this kind of vibe before and I love Venom.  
I'm not going to lie, I didn't watch ST season 3, I had multiple reasons for that, and I don't hate it or anything, but at least for now I'm not watching and I don't know if I will in the future, nonetheless, I always had immense sympathy for Billy and I was sad that the show once again fell into the 'redemption through death and death alone' trope. I'm also a sucker for monsters being nice (or nicer than expected).  
This is NOT going to have another chapter, I also have no plans for a sequel, I have learned that I am absolutely not a person who can do chaptered works or carry a narrative, I hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> EDIT: Yeah it's a series now


End file.
